1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various display devices are developing in accordance with advancement of an electronic technology. As the display devices become popular, the display devices are used as a personal device. And, as the display device are implemented with high specifications, the display devices can perform such various functions as internet access, picture capturing, playing videos, playing music, a navigation function, group chatting and the like as well as a basic function.
Meanwhile, a display device equipped with displays in both sides, i.e., a front side and a rear side, is developing as well. The display device equipped with the displays in both sides can display contents different from each other using each of the displays. While using a first content displayed via a front display, a user can use a second content displayed via a rear display. The user checks the second content displayed via the rear display in a moment and may be then able to use the first content again. In some cases, the user may use the second content displayed via the rear display instead of the first content.
Hence, it is necessary to have a technology of displaying contents with a proper display mode in accordance with an intention of the user. And, since only 2 contents are displayed via the front and the rear display, it is necessary to have a technology capable of using more contents.